Magic Mishap
by OriginalDeadman
Summary: Chester's act at a school talent show leaves Timmy and Tootie in a rather interesting situation. How will they handle this unexpected change of events.


A/N: Well, been a long time since I've done anything on . Got some ideas floating around my head recently for some new fics while also pondering ideas for some new art one day, so I decided to dust off the old keyboard and see what I can come up with. Always wanted to try a FOP fic for a while so figured now was as good a time as ever to try. So hopefully you'll like it and just bear with me if I screw up certain aspects (haven't watched FOP on a regular basis in a few years and haven't seen very much since the 2008 return).

**For legal reasons** I have to include this: I do not own Fairly Oddparents (that would be the property of Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, etc.). I'm just a person with too much free time on my hands.

Other Author Notes:

Dialogue:

"text" – spoken

'_text'_ – thought

_Character name: text – _Text/IM conversation

Timeframe: Timmy is approximately 15-16 years old and a sophomore in high school (which is the best estimate I can gather based on time frames from the show). Think you'll be able to take a guess on everyone else's ages based on that.

* * *

"Why did we come here again?" Trixie whined as she walked into the decorated gym at Dimmsdale High School.

Timmy shook his head at his girlfriend's whining. "Because they set up this fair and talent show for a good cause, and it won't kill us to support our friends that are helping out with this" he said in an admonishing tone, earning an indignant grunt from Trixie. "Besides, we got a couple hours to kill before the movie you want to see starts." Timmy couldn't believe that she was really going to get upset with going to the annual fundraiser the school held for various clubs and organizations.

Trixie gave a sigh. "I guess you're right. Gotta run to the bathroom real quick" she said before walking out of the gym, leaving her boyfriend alone for the moment.

BUZZ! BUZZ! Timmy reached into his pocket and grabbed the vibrating cell phone

_New text message_

_Wanda: How's it going sport?_

_Timmy: Could b better. Trixie's being an ass b/c we're not doing something that involves her being showered in gifts or attention._

_Wanda: Timmy! Language! X(_

_Timmy: Sorry Wanda. Look, I'll txt u & Cosmo l8r after I drop Trixie off or if I need something._

Timmy quickly slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned around to go find his friends and talk to them while waiting on Trixie to return. As he did so, he bumped into another person, knocking her off balance. Fortunately, he was able to reach out and stop her from falling over. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I should've been looking where I was…oh…h-hi Timmy." The girl trailed off stammering as she realized who she was talking to.

"Uh…hi Tootie" he replied back. Timmy and Tootie hadn't spoken much ever since he started dating Trixie about halfway through their freshman year. A lot of which he figured was a combination of Trixie's attitude toward certain members of their class and Tootie's unrequited feelings toward Timmy. Sure, she didn't chase him around Dimmsdale with spy equipment anymore like she in elementary school, but as Timmy was figuring out, somethings and some people haven't changed much from those days.

"Timmy, sweetheart, where are you?" Both teens heard Trixie's voice approaching.

"I, uh, I better get going" Tootie said before quickly taking off and joining a few of her friends who were signing up for a raffle that would be held at the end of the night.

Timmy started to say goodbye until he felt his girlfriend's hands rest on his shoulders. "What was she doing near you?" Trixie asked.

"Relax, she was just saying hi" Timmy said, trying to diffuse any issues. Last thing he felt like doing was trying to deal with one of her public outbursts without having Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof around to help bail him out.

* * *

45 minutes later

After spending a few moments together visiting the various games and booths set up in the gym, Trixie broke away to hang out with the popular kids, while Timmy caught up with AJ and the rest of his group of friends so he could check out the next act in the talent show before him and Trixie had to leave for the movies.

"And now presenting our next act, Chester the Magnificent!" the principal announced as Chester (donned in Vegas stage magician attire) came out to applause from the gathered group watching the stage. Timmy gave a quick glance back to where Trixie and her friends were standing at the opposite end of the gym, giving looks of contempt toward the stage.

"Surprised Empress Tang gave you a kitchen pass to come watch Chester perform" AJ said, earning an elbow to the ribs from his friend.

"Well, she can get over it. You guys are still my friends no matter what and besides, we spent weeks helping Chester get ready for this show" Timmy retorted. Even though it pissed Trixie and the cool clique off to no ends, he wasn't going to let them interfere in who he could and couldn't be friends with. '_And to think that Wanda accuses me of never learning my lesson._'

After several acts, which happened to be pretty good thanks to some amazing card tricks that bewildered a few volunteers and actually conjuring up some animals, Chester walked up to the front of the stage. "For my final trick tonight, I'm going to need a couple volunteers." After scanning the crowd, he laid eyes on his first volunteer. "Tootie, get on up here!" he yelled out, grabbing her attention.

"I don't know, Chester…" Tootie started to protest.

"Don't worry it'll be fun, I promise" Chester reassured from the stage. Getting the feeling that he wasn't going to relent, Tootie resigned herself to being the unwanted center of attention and made her way on stage. As soon as she was up, Chester immediately looked over to his next volunteer. "Timmy, my man…"

'_Oh great. I was hoping he'd go with AJ on this one_' Timmy thought, knowing full well what Chester had planned for his finale. "Are you sure you want me involved for this?"

"I'd be insulted if you weren't" Chester replied. Mentally cursing Chester, Timmy quickly got up and made his way on stage. Chester then had his two volunteers stand on either side of the table he had set up on stage and place a hand on the table. Tootie stuck out her left hand and Timmy stuck out his right hand. Soon, everyone watching gasped as Chester slapped a pair of handcuffs onto the respective wrists presented.

Tootie stared in disbelief at the handcuffs now connecting her to her longtime crush was covered by a large handkerchief. Timmy meanwhile was mentally wishing that Chester would hurry up and the trick over with because he could feel a death glare coming from the back of the gym where Trixie was. Having gone over it in rehearsals, he had an idea of what was going to happen – on the handcuffs were small switches that would loosen the cuffs when Chester placed his hands on them right, allowing him to snatch away the cuffs with the handkerchief.

"Presto, zesto, alakazam!" Chester yelled out before he slapped his hands down on the handkerchief and snatched it away. Timmy started to walk off until he felt a metallic tug on his wrist. The crowd started giggling as Timmy and Tootie looked down to see that they were still cuffed together.

"Uh, Chester…" Timmy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Chester glanced down and saw that the handcuffs were still in place.

"Whoops" Chester said in a nervous voice. "Looks like we got a magic-proof set of handcuffs, folks. Let's see if we can fix that." Chester quickly tossed the handkerchief back over the handcuffs and repeated the same process, only to pull away the handkerchief away again with the cuffs still attached to his volunteers.

"Uh, one moment everybody" Timmy said before he and Tootie spun around to face Chester. "What the hell's going on?!" he hissed as Chester examined the cuffs.

"Ok, I got good news and bad news" Chester said.

"What's the good news?" Tootie asked.

"These weren't the cuffs I was using when rehearsing the act. They don't have the switches to release the cuffs" Chester said.

"What's the bad news?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, wait, that was the bad news" Chester said.

"What's the good news then?!" Timmy and Tootie exclaimed simultaneously.

"Uh…" Chester started before looking at the ground and quickly bending down and standing back up. "I found a nickel."

"CHESTER!" Timmy exploded, drawing more laughter from the crowd as it was setting in that the act wasn't working exactly as planned.

"Don't you have a key or something?" Tootie asked. The laughs were starting to get to her now.

Chester quickly checked his pockets before producing a key. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed as he stuck the key into one of the locks on the handcuffs. However, as he went to turn the key, it wouldn't budge. "Uh…"

"More good news?" Timmy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this concludes my act, you've all been a wonderful audience" Chester said in a hurry before grabbing a grey ball from inside his outfit and slamming it on the ground, causing smoke to flare up around Timmy and Tootie as he bolted off the stage.

"CHESTER!" Timmy yelled as he fanned away the smoke and tried to take off after his friend.

"OW! Timmy!" Tootie yelled out as her arm was snatched by Timmy's actions.

"Sorry…" he muttered as he gave up on any thoughts trying to catch Chester. He knew that he had no shot of doing so dragging Tootie around and would probably just injure her in the process. He scanned over the now laughing crowd and then focused toward the back where his girlfriend was glaring at him. Timmy rubbed his temples to alleviate the headache that was setting in. '_Oh man, this is not gonna end well._'

* * *

Next chapter: Timmy and Tootie find breaking free of their predicament will be easier said than done, along with a slew of other problems.


End file.
